Hostage
by misssophie23
Summary: What I think what will happen with Lindsay in 1x12 ... so I can't say much more Enjoy the reading [promo 1x12 x LINSTEAD x Voight x Dawson x one shot]


An anon asked me what I think what might will happen on the next CPD episode and here it is. Enjoy the reading and I hope you will like it. I am sure that it won't happen that way, BUT I hope that at least Halstead is the one who'll save Lindsay :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Hostage**

She could feel the cold metal of the knife held tightly against her throat. He'd twisted her arms behind her, the constant pressure of his hands pressing against them making her wrists hurt. Erin's heart beat hard in her chest, harder than it had ever beaten before in her life. She could see Voight in front of her talking to her captor. She saw how his lips moved with each word but couldn't hear anything except the rush of blood in her ears.

The guy pulled her closer against his body and stepped back. "Stay back or I swear I'll kill her!" He yelled, pressing the knife harder against her throat. Erin thought she was going to die. Her body had grown hot, fear spiking through her like never before. Even though she tried not to show it, Erin knew that Voight and Antonio could see the fear in her eyes. She was scared she would die not because the team would try and rescue her but because the guy behind her was ruthless. He stopped at nothing and they all knew it.

Voight spoke to her captor again but as before Erin didn't hear anything. Her mind was hazy of everything but the guys smell. It was a disgusting smell, something that would stay with her for a long time afterwards. She felt the sharp blade nick at her skin. Erin felt her knees grow weak, her breathing grow heavier and for a split second she thought she would lose consciousness. At this point she wished for it knowing she wouldn't be able to see the expressions of the team if anything was to happen to her.

"If you hurt her, I promise you'll regret the day you were born." Voight's voice was low and eerily calm which made the man focus sharply. "I'll give you advice, don't push me! Or she'll be dead faster than you can shoot with your little gun." He hissed, pulling Erin closer to him. Her face contorted in pain as the knife dug deeper into her skin. They all knew he would do exactly as he just told Voight.

Her eyes flickered wildly and that's when she saw him. Her skipped a beat in relief. Even when she was in danger his presence calmed her. Halstead was pressed against a wall, looking carefully around the corner. He saw how tight the man pressed the knife against Erin's throat. Anger flooded through his body, heart thumping wildly in his chest. For a moment it felt like he was back in Afghanistan. Back then there had been a young girl who had been threatened by a terrorist. Or even a few months ago when a coke head held a prostitute hostage, shooting himself after Erin convinced him to let her go.

He had seen a lot hostage situations but every time it felt like his first. And this time it was Erin who was the hostage. His heart skipped a couple of beats as he pressed himself back against the wall. He closed his eyes, breathed in, breathed out and then glanced out into the hallway again. He looked over at his two co workers. Dawson held his gun level with the guys chest, while Voight talked to him. Trying to get through to him. Then he looked over to Erin who was still watching him. He nodded shortly, keeping eye contact with her.

The guy hadn't seen him yet. He was completely focused on Voight and Dawson, giving Jay the advantage. So Jay took the chance and hurried towards the nurses station without being seen. They were trained steps. Halstead ducked quickly, peering around the corner of the station in an attempt to tell either Antonio or Voight he was in place. However he wasn't able to garner their attention without revealing his position to the kidnapper.

"Let her go." Hank ordered, his voice taking on an edge that showed he was losing his patience. He wanted Erin released as quickly as possible.

"No way, I'm taking her with me. Kind of like an aid to help me get out of here." The man grinned and step closer to the door, Erin looking in Jay's direction again. Voight subtly followd her gaze, spotting Halstead squatting behind the station, who gave him a short nod. In that moment he felt the tension in his stomach release slightly because he knew that the guy hadn't noticed Halstead. So now they stood a real chance to get Erin free.

Erin's blood ran harshly through her veins. The boys had to hurry up because she didn't know how much longer she would be able to stand on her feet. The guy behind her was more growing more aggressive with every minute they held him there. His grip had gotten harder on the knife, the blade nicking her throat even more. Lindsay gasped for air, her eyes focusing on the bright blue of Halstead's eyes. She could tell that he was scared of her getting hurt or worse if the next step didn't work out. He was scared like everybody else. Like Dawson who was afraid of losing another partner and friend. Like Voight who was afraid of losing his daughter. But Jay wasn't just afraid of losing his partner and friend. What he was scared of most was losing the woman he loved.

He was in love with Erin Lindsay. He would die for her because he cared for her as much more than a partner or a friend. Jay knew that they were both difficult people, that they both had difficult pasts. He knew they were with different people and they had both agreed to keep it professional but it wasn't what Jay wanted. And he would never forgive himself if anything ever happened to Erin. He would never forgive himself for not being brave enough to tell her he loved her. That he didn't give a damn about Voight's order. That he wanted to be with her even if it meant Voight kicked him out of Intelligence.

Jay licked his lips, gesturing towards Erin, hoping she knew what he wanted her to do. A few months ago before the kidnapping, Jay had shown Erin a few things he had learned in the army to defend himself. They had hand signals for each move and he was hoping Erin would remember them. If she did he would be able to shoot her captor without hurting her.

With a rapid heartbeat Erin watched Jay gesture towards her. At first she wasn't quite sure what he was trying to tell her but when he repeated the moves she understood what he meant. She looked into his eyes and they both knew she was as good as dead if something went wrong. Erin felt tears gather in her eyes. She looked at Jay once more, knowing that if she got out of this they were going to have sit down and have a talk.

Out of the corner of his eye, Voight saw Halstead gesturing towards Erin. Her eyes were glued to her partner so Voight kept they guys attention on him, attempting once more to get him to let Erin go. "Let her go and you can leave." He offered, but knew that the guy wasn't dumb enough to believe him. That he would make it out alive after he let Erin go.

"I have told you already. Don't push me! Do you think I'm dumb enough to believe that you aren't gonna shoot me as soon as I let her go. No way, pig!" He spat and for a second all the air left Erin's lungs.

Erin and Jay exchanged one last glance before Erin started to move. She kicked him in the shin as hard as she could, making him stagger and loosen his grip for a moment. That was all Erin needed. She relaxed under his grasp and ducked. That was the moment Jay pulled the trigger, shooting him in the shoulder. Even though he would have preferred the heart or even the head. The guy screamed and so did Erin when she felt a big hand grab her shoulder and pull her away. The knife fell onto the floor with a reverberating clang. Voight wrapped his arms tightly around Erin while Dawson and Halstead ran at the disarmed man.

As Jay reached the guy he hit him as hard as he could. He could feel the rage racing around his body, every part of him wanting to bludgeon him to death. So he did. He took another hard swing and hit the guy in the face again and again. Every hit was harder than the last, Halstead's fist raining down on the man underneath him. The guy under him scream, his face full of blood but Jay didn't stop. It seemed like he was in a tunnel. A tunnel with only him, Erin's captor and his fury.

Voight and Dawson stood back, letting Jay act out exactly what they wanted to do. They didn't move until the man didn't make a sound. Then Antonio stepped in and grabbed Jay's arm when he reached back for another punch, "Halstead!" Voight yelled for the third time, Jay haven't heard him before. He was looking up at Dawson who held his arm firmly, then his glance flicked down to the guy under him before he turned to Voight who was now stood in front of him. Halstead's gaze bypassed his boss and went straight to Erin, his heart stopping mid beat. She was leant against the nurses station, holding her stomach. She leant her head back, eyes fluttering shut as her face screamed that she was in pain.

"Erin!" Jay yelled worried, running over to his partner. His eyes ran over her body, lingering on her stomach. He could see the through her fingers. She had gotten herself hurt when she fought for her release. "It's not as bad as it looks." Erin said but Jay ignored her pulling her hand away to look at the wound himself.

"We need a doctor." Voight yelled, looking around before going off to find some ass in a white coat. Dawson finished cuffing the man, gazing worriedly over to where Erin lay. ".

Jay's eyes focused on Lindsay's face. She hadn't not cried, not even one tear. But you could tell that tears had filled her eyes. "I'm so sorry." Jay mumbled, dropping his gaze.

Erin shook her head. "No, no Jay. You did a great job. You saved my life. Thank you." Her voice was a whisper. She smiled and even though her stomach hurt like hell, right now she couldn't feel any pain. She felt like everything was okay as she looked into his eyes. Her heart was running wild and just for a second she thought about leaning over to kiss him. Jay was thinking the exact same thing but they both just settled for smiling at each other, glad to have the other close by. Jay thought about it again, not caring that there were other people about but before he could act a doctor came to his side. Jay stepped back and let them get on with their work but didn't let Erin out of his sit. Not a second, never again.


End file.
